Southern Eyes
by Mainstager
Summary: Wizard of Oz through the eyes of the Witch from the South.When the West meets the South, danger arises in the North.
1. Chapter 1

Southern Eyes

By Mainstager

Throughout Dorothy's adventure in Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West stalked her. Knowing EXACTLY where she was at all times. How was she able to do this?

Maybe, her crystal ball gave away Dorothy's location, or even the flying monkeys?

Both of these possibilities COULD possibly be the reason why Dorothy's location was always revealed to the witch. But if that was the case I wouldn't have a story to tell.

Could there have been another factor?

A factor that managed to keep Glinda, the Witch of the North out of the story as well?

In this fan fiction you will explore 'The Wizard of Oz' from someone else's view. Someone, from the South that carries greater power than the Witches from the North, East and West combined.

She was the forgotten one who wanted revenge. And she wasn't about to let Elpheba have all the fun.


	2. Sounds in the Distance

Chapter 1: Sounds in the Distance

Solita woke suddenly from her dreamless sleep. The sounds of a raging wind echoed through out her bedroom. But only she, out of ALL the people residing as Shiz, could hear it. That was one of her many talents forged upon her since birth. She was able to hear sounds of destruction hours, even days before it would occur. Something was going to happen somewhere in the East.

"Munchkinland…" Solita said almost breathlessly.

"Did you say something dear?" The voice of Solita's minder, Ama Gor sounded outside of the bedroom.

"Munchkinland! Something is about to happen in Munchkinland!" Solita ran to the door to let Ama Gor in.

"Well good. It's about time too." Seeing it was the early hours of the night, Ama Gor didn't seem to care as she should have.

"No, no! A tornado!" Solita searched her mind to recall the sound. "It sounded like a tornado. Or a cyclone!" She grabbed her Ama's hand and tried to lead her back out the door. "We have to warn someone!"

Ama Gor resisted Solita's pull "Now my dear. Tornadoes and Cyclones are myths. Only to be found in children stories and the rubbish that good-for-nothing wizard feeds us. Munchkinland is fine. It was only a bad dream."

"But Ama-" Solita protested.

"No buts. Back into bed."

Solita gave out a loud sigh of defeat and made her way into her covers. "But what if it's not?"

"Miss Galinda will handle it." Ama Gor turned out the light and shut the young student's door.

"She goes by Glinda now." She said coldly


	3. Differences in the Deep

Chapter 2: Differences in the Deep

"Any news from Munchkinland?" Solita asked a boy that sat in the cafeteria reading 'Daily Oz'. He gave her a strange look.

"Munchkinland? Are you kidding? Nothing exciting happens there." He laughed in her face.

Snatching the paper from his hands she sat down on the bench next to him and began reading. He was correct. No news from Munchkinland. "There's still time." She said to herself skimming through the pages.

"Just more new about the Wicked Witch of the West." The boy shivered as he said the green woman's known title. "There's an article on your mother on page 3." He mentioned.

"I saw." She said coldly beginning to read an update on the wickedness which had began to devour Oz.

"Man. Just to see Glinda the Good would be a dream-come true. I can't imagine what it's like to be related to her." He then snatched the paper back

"Qor! I was reading that!" Solita shouted coldly staring the boy down with her dark brown eyes which intimidated those who looked upon them.

Qor didn't seem to notice. Being her only friend at Shiz he grew immune to her 'charming' ways. "So was I."

"But it was addressed to me." She snatched it back from him once more. "Mail thief." She muttered brushing away a medium brown curl which hung loosely on her forehead.

Qor casually placed his hands on his head and leaned back a bit on the bench. "You and Glinda are nothing alike you know. She hasn't one ounce of evil running through her veins. Yet you," He let out a laugh before continuing. "You are rarely happy and you never think of anyone else but yourself."

"Wrong on 2 counts." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Qor questioned Solita.

"Ga-" She stopped herself from using Glinda's former name. "Glinda may come off publicly as a sweet head figure but…" She couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. She looked into the pale eyes of Qor as he waited eagerly to hear about his favorite celebrity. Qor admired Glinda, and in a way had a little crush on her. How could Solita tell Qor that the woman he so admired was as cold towards her younger daughter as Solita was to those around her. "Things aren't always as they appear."

"No kidding." Qor let out a humph. "You must take after your father."

Solita nodded in agreement. "Not that I knew my father anyways."

Solita looked back on her childhood. It sucked overall. She could always remember her mother's saddened face every time Glinda looked at her. Solita had always wondered why she brought her mother so much sadness.

Then, when Solita began to tie her own shoes, she was shipped off to boarding schools. Then eventually Shiz University.

"So, when did you last talk to the Good Witch. I know I mail my parents daily." Qor began to question again.

"I was five." Solita answered dully. "And I'm looking forward to my parentless 17th birthday next week."

Qor then had his daily epiphany. "12 years. That doesn't sound like something Glinda the Good would do. Elpheba the Wicked maybe."

"Would make more sense."

"And the second count?"

"What?"

Qor nudged her. "You said I was wrong on two counts."

"Right. Well." She tried to remember the second count. "I do think of others, other than myself. That's why I'm going to Munchkinland." She decided.


End file.
